Jane Foster (Earth-616)
The Mighty Thor | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , , formerly (undercover) | Relatives = Keith Kincaid (ex-husband), Jimmy Kincaid (son), unidentified aunt | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (Blond as Thor; formerly Brown) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer, Asgardian Goddess of Thunder, Doctor; former nurse, teacher | Education = MD, RN (Registered Nurse) | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = | Quotation = There must always be a Thor. | Speaker = Dr. Jane Foster as Thor | QuoteSource = Thor Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Jane Foster was a nurse hired by Dr. Donald Blake to assist him in his private medical practice. Actually, the crippled Dr. Donald Blake was the human identity used for many years by the Asgardian god Thor. Jane and Blake traveled to San Diablo during a civil war communistic fraction and a democratic fraction. Because of the fighting, there was a shortage of medical help in San Diablo, and several American doctors. They battled the Executioner (Santiago Rivera ) who tried to destroy the medical supplies. Thor was ale to stop him and they helped the people of San Diablo. Blake fell deeply in love with Foster, who was unaware of his dual-identity. She was infatuated with Thor, whom she had not yet met in his godly identity, but took a protective attitude toward him, worrying about his health and frailty. She would regularly gush over Thor's exploits much to Blake annoyance. He wondered if Jane would ever love a normal man like him. Loki Loki taking on a human guise of an old man, he entered Donald Blake's doctors office and hypnotizes Jane and gives her secret commands and then enters Donald's office. When Don reports for work, he finds Loki waiting for him and changes into Thor. Loki poses the Thunder God a challenge in Central Park, a challenge that Thor accepts before Loki leaves. Changing back into Donald Blake he tells Jane that he is leaving for the afternoon, unaware that Jane is about to enact Loki's hypnotic suggestions upon his departure. At Central Park as Thor battled Loki unaware that Jan still under Loki's thrall is wandering in the area. Loki then transformed a tree into a tiger and set upon Jane, and turned the Thunder God's attention to Jane's situation. Thor has two options: grab his returning hammer, or save Jane. With no choice, Thor chooses the latter, and after dealing with the mystical tiger he reverted back into Blake. When Blake attempted to recover his weapon, Loki put a magical force field around it, preventing Blake from changing back into Thor. With his enemy apparently defeated, Loki transformed into a bird and flew away, planning to conquer the Earth. Blake revived Jane and took her back home while Loki used his magic to terrorize the people of New York City. Jane later witnessed Thor's return and the defeat of Loki. Jane and Donald were kidnapped by Thug Thatcher, but Blake escaped and became Thor. Blake contemplated revealing his true identity as Thor to Jane in the hopes of winning her love. However, right when he is about to tell her Odin contacts Thor telepathically and warns him against doing. One normal day Jane left Dr Blake's office for an errand, she passes a wounded jewel thief and his two partners. They enter Blake's office and demand treatment. Distracting them, Blake taps his cane and transforms into Thor. Strapping the criminals to an operating table with surgical tape, he attached it to his magic hammer and "throws" the criminals to the police station. Dr Blake prepared to use a rubber hammer on a patient's knee. As Jane assures the patient Dr Blake is skilled with using a mallet, Blake thinks to himself that she does not know the half of it. Although Foster was strongly attracted to Dr. Blake, she left his medical practice and began working for a Doctor Bruce Andrews when Blake did not try and rescue her during the Lava Man's attack on the city. However, she later returned after the Cobra attacked and Bruce submitted to him and she felt he was a coward. Don Blake was next approached by discredited scientist Calvin Zabo for a job. When Blake refused to hire him, Zabo began experimenting on himself, creating a serum that transformed him into a monstrous form. Calling himself Mister Hyde, Zabo sought to revenge against Blake. Meanwhile, Thor continued to petition Odin to allow him to marry Jane Foster, to no avail. However Odin told Thor that should Jane prove herself to be brave, he would make her an immortal. When Mr. Hyde attacked Blake's office, Thor was there to stop him. In response, Hyde began committing robberies disguised as Thor. Afterward, Blake decided to reveal his dual-identity to Foster, but his father, Odin, monarch of Asgard, appeared to him and forbade him to reveal this secret to any mortal. Even though Odin tried for a long time to quash the romance between the two, he ordered her life to be saved when she lay dying after an explosion caused by a battle between Thor and Mister Hyde and Cobra. Foster truly loved Blake, and one day she told him angrily that she would not wait forever for him to declare his love to her. Thor intended to marry Foster, but then Odin forbade him to marry her on the grounds that she was a mortal, not a goddess. Thor later asked Odin to reconsider the issue, and Odin relented, saying that Thor could marry her if she proved herself worthy. The superhuman criminal Mister Hyde, seeking vengeance against Blake, captured both him and Foster, and made Blake prisoner in a room with a bomb. Blake escaped and, as Thor, battled Hyde; but Foster, fearing that only Hyde could save Blake's life by deactivating the bomb, helped Hyde to escape. Outraged by this seeming betrayal against his son, Odin rejected Thor's petition to marry Foster. Foster was menaced repeatedly by enemies of Thor who either knew he was Blake, or knew there was some connection between Thor and Blake. Such assailants included Hyde and his partner, the Cobra; his bitter foster-brother Loki; and the Enchantress and her partner, the original Executioner; as well as the journalist Harris Hobbs. As Thor rescued her from these many perils over time, Foster fell deeply in love with him. Chance at Godhood Finally, Thor defied Odin and revealed his dual-identity to Foster. Foster left America and took a position with a man who proved to be the High Evolutionary. Thor followed her to the High Evolutionary's citadel at Wundagore Mountain, where they were reunited. Again petitioning Odin to let him marry Foster, Thor brought her to Asgard itself, a place forbidden to mortals. Odin agreed to let them marry if Foster proved herself capable of functioning as an Asgardian goddess. Odin then physically transformed Foster into an Asgardian, granting her superhuman powers. As Odin must have expected, Foster was confused and bewildered by her new abilities and by Asgard itself. Declaring that Foster had failed his test, Odin turned her back into a mortal woman, sent her back to Earth, and removed her memories of her experiences with Thor. Odin sent Foster to work for the physician Dr. Keith Kincaid, and the two soon fell in love with each other. Merged with Sif As for Thor, Odin saw to it that he was reunited the Asgardian goddess Sif, whom he had loved in the past, and their romance was quickly rekindled. Years later, Foster fell ill and, lying close to death, called out to Thor in her delirium . Sif stole the enchanted Runestaff of Kamo Tharnn, the Elder of the Universe known as the Possessor , and used it to infuse her own life-force into Foster, thereby saving her life. Sif vanished, and Foster recovered , also regaining full possession of her lost memories of Thor. The love between Thor and Foster revived, but soon she was captured by trolls under the leadership of Thor's enemy Ulik. To Thor's surprise, Foster succeeded in capturing the troll king Geirrodur with his own spear; Thor himself defeated Ulik. Thereafter, Foster insisted on accompanying Thor on various exploits, traveling with him to the dimension of the god of Heliopolis, to the alternate future Earth ruled by the Tomorrow Man, and to the war-torn nation of Costa Verde. (Thor attributed Foster's new liking for adventure and fighting spirit to the presence of Sif's spirit within her, although it is possible that Foster's personality had simply evolved this way on its own.) After some time, Foster finally insisted on accompanying Thor to Asgard. There, the Asgardian Grand Vizier presented her with Sif's sword and when she struck it against a wall, she was seemingly transformed into Sif. The Vizier theorized that Foster and Sif had become one being, and that Sif would be dominant in Asgard, and Foster on Earth. Yet when Sif returned to Earth many months later, she did not transform into Foster. Eventually, Dr. Kincaid launched an investigation into the whereabouts of Foster, whom he had not seen since her hospitalization. Thor revealed his dual-identity to Kincaid and explained what had happened to Foster. Thor and Sif took Kincaid with them on a journey to the world of Kamo Tharnn. It turned out that when Sif infused Foster with her life-force, Sif's own spirit and body had actually passed through the Runestaff and into another dimension. When Sif reappeared in Asgard, Foster took her place in the other dimension entered through the Runestaff. But when Kamo Tharnn somehow absorbed the denizens of the latter world into his own body, Sif and Thor used the Runestaff to release the beings trapped within the Possessor, including Foster. Thor and Sif brought Foster and Kincaid back to Earth, and Foster and Kincaid were married almost immediately afterward. Since then, Thor has saved Foster's life from the creature called the Zaniac. Foster has recently given birth to her first child, a boy. The world at large remains unaware of Foster's past relationship with Thor, although a few enterprising individuals have learned of their connection. Jane eventually became a doctor, and working alongside Thor in New York when the Odinson was secretly using the body of EMT Jake Olsen. She also became a consulting physician for Tony Stark. Civil War During the Civil War, she opposed the Registration Act and joined the Secret Avengers, treating many of the members. Fear Itself More recently, she was visited by Warriors Three to be informed about Thor's death after his battle against the Serpent. Return After hearing rumors of the return of Dr. Donald Blake and Thor, Jane divorced her husband and subsequently lost custody of their child. Blake visited Jane at her work in a New York City hospital in search of Lady Sif, whose spirit Blake mistakenly thought had been reborn in Jane since their spirits had been merged once before. Jane and Blake go on a date after an initially turbulent reuniting. Jane discovered that Sif's spirit had actually been reborn in the body of a dying elderly cancer patient that was under her care. She alerted Blake and Thor who managed to restore Sif just before the patient died. Jane then traveled to Broxton, Oklahoma, the site of the resurrected City of Asgard, and opens a medical practice with Blake. Becoming Thor While Thor was away fighting Gorr the God Butcher, Jane was diagnosed with breast cancer. She later accepted Thor's invitation to represent Midgard in the Congress of the Worlds on Asgard while she underwent therapy, but refused magical treatments. During a battle against Nick Fury, Thor lost the ability to wield his hammer Mjolnir. The hammer remained on the Moon, where Thor stayed for some time, as he was unwilling to accept his loss, and attempted numerous times to lift the hammer to no avail. Soon after Thor and the rest of the Asgardians had left the Moon, Jane Foster came and picked up Mjolnir, gaining Thor's powers and having her physique transformed and improved. She had watched Thor use his hammer and slowly learned how to use Mjolnir by example. Jane soon found herself in the middle of Malekith the Accursed's alliance with Frost Giants, who were planning on bringing Laufey back to life. The original Thor soon caught up with Jane, demanding to have his hammer back. Thor ultimately accepted that the hammer had a new owner, and gave Jane his blessing, while still not knowing her identity. He also gave Jane his name, and subsequently went by Odinson only. When she tried to stop Malekith from making a deal with Dario Agger for Laufey's skull, Thor was suddenly attacked by Cul Borson, who was possessing the Destroyer Armor under orders from Odin to retrieve Mjolnir. Although Cul briefly managed to take Mjolnir from her, Thor was able to summon it back to her hand, but was unable to defeat the Destroyer until Odinson arrived, accompanied by Freya and an army of the women he had identified as possible suspects for the new Thor's identity, and helped turn the tide of the battle in Thor's favor, ultimately forcing the Destroyed to retreat. Thor's identity remained a mystery for Odinson and the rest of the world. Secret Wars During the final incursion, Jane was one of the heroes that tried to stop Earth-1610 from destroying her Earth. After the vessel transporting the Earth's "resurrection team" was destroyed by the Children, Mr. Fantastic was forced to put the "lifeboat" in action. As the "lifeboat" was deployed, Manifold teleported numerous heroes into it including Spider-Man, Star-Lord, Captain Marvel, and Cyclops, and Jane herself, which allowed them to survive the end of the Multiverse. Thor and the other heroes transported onto the life raft were awakened by Doctor Strange eight years after the end of the multiverse and the creation of Battleworld, a planet cobbled together by segments of destroyed realities created and ruled by Doctor Doom. Thor and the other heroes were later transported by Strange to confront the Cabal after a distress call was sent to him by one member of the Thor Corps, and after this Doom himself appeared to quell the fighting. When Doom tried to kill them, Doctor Strange teleported them across Battleworld, but at the cost of his own life. Jane then decided to infiltrate the Thor Corps to turn them against Doom with the help of the Thor of Higher Avalon and eventually succeeded and led them to Doomstadt, where they confronted the Barons defending the castle, and led to the restoration of the Multiverse. | Powers = As Thor, Jane wields Mjolnir, and like those before her, she has been bestowed with power equal to that once possessed by the Odinson by the hammer; whatever powers she may or may not possess outside of those provided by Mjolnir are unknown. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thor possesses class 100 strength and is easily capable of lifting 100 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' *'Superhuman Durability:' While in the form of an Asgardian Goddess, Thor possesses virtual invulnerability and immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Superhuman Stamina:' *'Superhuman Senses:' *'Self-Sustenance:' She is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space unaided. *'Healing Factor:' Like all Asgardians, Thor has a highly advanced metabolism that enables her to recover with superhuman speed and efficiency. While the extent of ability to heal is unknown, it doesn't appear to be able to heal her cancer. Instead, the cancer appears to be suppressed and isn't lethal to Thor as long as Thor retains her Asgardian form. *'Longevity:' *'Energy Manipulation:' **''Lightning/Electrokinesis:'' Thor usually uses Mjolnir to channel her storm abilities, but she is capable of discharging lightning bolts without it; notably using to destroy a frost giant's head from the inside. | Abilities = Nursing skills. | Strength = The strength of a woman who engages in regular exercise. As Thor, she appears to be a competent fighter. | Weaknesses = * Seperation from Mjolnir:' Similar to the previous enchantments involving Don Blake and Eric Masterson, Thor's powers are derived from Mjolnir; separation from it for more than a minute results in her powers fading quickly. * Breast Cancer: Jane was diagnosed with breast cancer. She later accepted Thor's invitation to represent Midgard in the Congress of Worlds on Asgardia while she underwent therapy, but refused magical treatments. While empowered Mjolnir she is at perfect health. But when she returned to normal the chemotherapy is removed from her system making her cancer worse and endangering her life. | Equipment = Mjolnir: Mjolnir is a symbolic weapon of Thor, a hammer forged from Uru metal, whose chief properties are durability, the ability to maintain enchantment, and absorb energies. Mjolnir resembles more of a short handle mallet than a traditional warhammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is even harder. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of the Sun, and blasts powerful enough to destroy planets. *'Worthiness Enchantment:' This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. Thus far, this includes Thor, Thunderstrike, the Red Norvell, Beta Ray Bill, and Captain America. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor's grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. Captain America said "I've never wielded such limitless power before!" "It's almost intoxicating!" Recently the enchantment has changed to the point that Odin; its creator can no longer carry it (or presumably bypass the enchantment), whether Beta Ray Bill and others are still considered worthy is unknown. *'Transformation:' Jane Foster can use Mjolnir to transform into her Thor persona. *'Mystical Link:' *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Thor generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. The hammer can also be directed from a distance; this aspect was used offensively against the frost giants during her debut. *'Weather Control' *'Energy Projection:' With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. *'Teleportation' *'Allspeak:' Thanks to the Allspeak, Jane can communicate and be understood by all races. | Transportation = Mjolnir | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Recommended Readings * : Thor tried to make Jane immortal but she doesn't liked it and ended up meeting Keith Kincaid who she subsequently married and later divorced. In that issue, Thor is reintroduced to a new romantic interest, the goddess Sif. * : The goddess Sif merged her life force with Jane Foster to preserve the life of the mortal girl Thor cared so deeply for. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Immortal Thor: Jane Foster-Kincaid * Thordis (Jane Foster, What if?) }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. pt-br:Jane Foster (Terra-616) Category:Blond Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Humans Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Electrokinesis Category:Thor Hosts Category:1962 Character Debuts Category:Atmokinesis Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Secret Wars participants